


Options

by LoriLee (cowgirl65)



Category: Big Valley
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-28 18:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowgirl65/pseuds/LoriLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An old friend of Heath's arrives in the valley and she brings trouble from her past with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The bartender eyed the scruffy young man as he approached the bar. He didn’t look old enough to shave, but he had a shadow of stubble on his chin and his hat and clothes were worn and travel-stained.

“Whiskey,” and a coin was plunked down on the bar. The bartender gave a mental shrug and poured a glass. It was none of his business how old the boy was, if he could pay for it, he could drink it.

The young man eyed the saloon’s other patrons. He took a drink and pushed his hat back off his forehead. His blue eyes took in the poker game at the far end of the room and the trio of rough-looking cowboys at a nearby table. A pretty blonde girl, wearing a dress cut to show an ample bosom and shapely legs, brought them another bottle at their shouted request. One of the men grabbed her roughly and pulled her into his lap.

“How ‘bout you an’ me head on upstairs for a little fun?” The girl wore a frightened look, but headed with him to the stairs. One of the other saloon girls, older than the blonde, moved to intercept them.

“I would think a man like you would prefer something a little more…experienced,” she purred, stroking his arm. The cowboy shook her off and crushed the blonde closer to him.

“Naw, I like ‘em fresh.” He laughed callously as he dragged the girl up the stairs.

The young man at the bar sipped his drink as he watched the older woman walk up to the bartender.

“Hank, you shouldn’t let them---“

“She knows what workin’ here means, Sally,” Hank said abruptly. “Now see about them gents playin’ cards.” Sally shook her head and went to wait on the other customers.

The young man felt a surge of sympathy for the girl. He knew too well what it was to be trapped in a life not of your choosing and he was sure the blonde wouldn’t’ve chose this life if she had any other options. He stayed at the bar, nursing his drink, thinking about where he would head next. His pay from the cattle drive was almost gone and not too many outfits were hiring right now. Maybe across the Sierras. There was talk of some silver strikes up there, but he hated mining. He noticed the cowboy swagger down the stairs and was still mulling over his options when the young saloon girl came back to the room.

“My turn next,” one of the cowboy’s friends stated and went to grab the girl’s arm. The young man noticed a trace of tears on her cheeks and a darkening bruise under her right eye. He stood up abruptly.

“How much for her for the whole night?” he asked the bartender.

Hank eyed him appraisingly. “Ten dollars.”

The young man mentally winced. That was almost all the money he had left. But he just couldn’t let that frightened young girl go off with another of those brutes. He slowly counted out the money and laid it on the bar.

“She’s all yours.” The money quickly disappeared behind the counter. The other man grumbled a little but didn’t object any further as the young man took the blonde’s arm and led her up the stairs, his eyes already on Sally.

After closing the door to the room, Katey took a deep breath and forced a smile onto her face. Maybe this one wouldn’t be as bad, she told herself, but knew the kind look in his eyes could be an act. She put a hand on her hip and turned to face him. The young man was still standing by the door, awkwardly holding his hat in his hands. “Why don’t you have a seat and tell me what you’d like.” Katey tried hard to insert a note of cheerfulness in her voice. It’s better than starving, she told herself, but that line was wearing a little thin. Especially after the last one. She refrained from touching her bruised cheek. Maybe starving wouldn’t be such a bad choice after all.

The young man, still ill at ease, sat gingerly on the edge of the bed. Katey sat beside him and placed a hand on his leg. He looked up at her. “What’s your name?” His voice was a deep, soft drawl.

“Katey.” She couldn’t look away from those warm blue eyes. They seemed so kind, not cruel and lustful like so many men she’d met. “What’s yours?”

“Heath.” The young man pulled his gaze away.

Katey started unbuttoning her dress. Might as well do it herself, at least that way it wouldn’t get damaged. But before she got very far, Heath put a hand on hers to stop it.

“You don’t hafta do that.”

Katey looked at him in surprise. The young man, Heath, was looking at her again, an unfathomable expression on his face.

“But you paid…” she started and stopped when he shook his head.

“Not for that. Couldn’t just sit by and let those men hurt you any more.”

Katey saw the sincerity on his face and offered Heath a genuine smile. “Thank you,” she said softly. “But you still paid good money. What were you planning on doing all night? Talk?”

Heath just shrugged. “Hadn’t thought that far,” he admitted. He regarded her closely. She looked even younger than he’d originally guessed. “How old are you, Katey?”

Katey looked away, then gave him a challenging stare. “I turned fifteen last month. You can’t be much older.”

It was Heath’s turn to look defensive. “I’m almost seventeen. Been on my own for about four years now.”

Katey smiled. “I guess you’ve got me there, too. I only left home two years ago.” Then it struck her and she laughed. “But we’ve got something in common, both being on our own since we were thirteen.”

Heath gave her a charming lopsided grin. “I reckon we do at that.” They were silent for a moment, then Heath asked, ”So how did you end up in a place like this, as a…” He didn’t finish.

Katey looked down at her hands. “Nowhere else to go,” she admitted. “And not many other ways a girl can keep herself fed.”

“No family to look out for you?” Heck, even he had his mama, back in Strawberry, if no one else.

But Katey just shook her head. “No, the only family I have…” She wasn’t about to go into details. “Let’s just say, they’re not looking out for me. You?”

Heath smiled slightly at the thought of his mama. “Just my mama,” he replied. “Never knew my father.”

There was another awkward silence. Katey wasn’t sure what else to say. Most of the men who brought her up to this room weren’t interested in talking.

It was Heath who spoke up again. “Is it usually like that?” he asked hesitantly. “I mean, the bruise on your face…” The words trailed off. He oughtn’t have asked, but hated the thought that Katey endured that sort of abuse on a regular basis.

Shrugging, Katey replied, “Sometimes, not always. But I can’t really expect any different.” Her stepfather had taught her that.

But Heath persisted. “Why don’t you just leave? Go somewhere else?’

Katey laughed, but it wasn’t a happy sound. It was full of a bitterness someone her age shouldn’t have to feel. “And do what? Would anyplace else be any different?”

“What if you left with me?” The words were out of his mouth before Heath could even think. What was he thinking? He certainly couldn’t offer her anything. But, looking at her bruised face, she had even fewer choices than he did. If she came with him, at least he’d try to protect her.

Katey looked at him in astonishment. This boy, no, in spite of his age she had to think of him as a man, was asking her to go with him. She shook her head. “Why? I’d only just get in your way. I don’t have a horse or much money.”

“That don’t matter,” Heath told her. “I don’t have much money, either, but I do have a horse. At least it’ll give you some time away from places like these. And how could it be any worse?”

Katey considered. He was right. It couldn’t be any worse. And if she wasn’t any help on the trail, at least she could repay his kindness in other ways.

“I’ll go with you, Heath.” She gazed into his blue eyes again and couldn’t stop herself from leaning over and kissing him full on the lips. As she felt him respond, Katey slid a hand up the inside of his thigh. Even though he’d said that wasn’t why he’d paid for her, his kindness and generosity made her want to give him something in return.

Heath abruptly pulled away and walked across the room. Suddenly, Katey felt ashamed. What must he think of her? Of course a decent man like Heath wouldn’t want to have anything to do with a cheap saloon girl like her.

“I—I’m sorry,” she stammered. “I---I understand if you don’t want me.”

Heath turned back and she could feel the shame reddening her face. Looking at him, she saw his face blushing as well. “It’s not that I don’t want you, Katey,” he blurted out, “it’s just…” His blush deepened. Katey suddenly realized the cause and couldn’t help but smile.

“Heath, haven’t you ever been with a woman before?’

Heath shook his head, profoundly embarrassed.

Katey walked over to him, unbuttoning her dress the rest of the way and letting it fall to the floor. “Then don’t you think it’s about time?”

About an hour before sunrise, Katey slipped out of the bed and got dressed. She left and went to the room she shared with Sally. If she was planning to leave with Heath, she might as well gather up her few things. A brush that used to belong to her mother, a locket her brother gave her before he went off to fight in the war, a book of poetry given to her by her favorite teacher, the nineteen dollars she’d managed to save. She changed into the one other dress she owned and surveyed her meager belongings laid out on the bed. Oh, well, at least she wouldn’t weight them down.

The door opened and Sally walked in.

“Didn’t expect to find you here,” she said, then saw Katey’s things on the bed. “That sweet talkin’ cowboy convince you to leave with him?”

Katey nodded silently, unsure what the older woman’s reaction would be. Sally went to her side of the dresser and pulled something from the top drawer.

“Here.” She thrust a small pouch into Katey’s hands. “It’s not much, but maybe it’ll help.”

Katey felt the weight of the pouch’s contents and heard the soft jingle of coins. “Sally,” she said, aghast, “I can’t take your money. It just wouldn’t be right!” She tried to give the pouch back, but Sally wouldn’t take it.

“Nonsense. I won’t need it. Besides, you’ve got a chance to get away from here, maybe even out of this life if you’re lucky.” Sally grabbed a shawl from the back of a chair and quickly bundled Katey’s things into it. She handed the bundle to the girl and gave her a warm hug before pushing her toward the door. “Hank’s sleepin’. Don’t know if he’d try to stop you, but there’s no use waitin’ around to find out.”

Katey couldn’t believe the support Sally was giving her. “I don’t know what to say.”

“Nothin’. I hate long goodbyes.” Sally opened the door and chased Katey out. “Now get along and don’t look back.” With that, she closed the door and left Katey standing in the hall.

Katey returned to the room where she had left Heath sleeping. He was already awake and dressed, just buckling on his gunbelt. He gave her one of his heartstopping smiles as she entered.

“Thought you’d changed your mind. Glad you didn’t.” Heath grabbed his hat. “Glad you’re an early riser, too. Ready to go?” At Katey’s nod, he took the bundle from her and led the way out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Heath pushed back his hat and wiped the sweat from his brow. Boy howdy, it was hot out there. If anyone ever told him being part of a rich, ranching family meant not as much hard work, he’d laugh in their face. Not that he’d expected it to be easy. Not that he’d expected to be part of the family. But somehow, when Nick confronted him in the barn, he’d lost it and blurted out that he was Tom Barkley’s bastard son. And here he was, seven months later, using the Barkley name, sleeping in the Barkley mansion, and, yep, digging Barkley postholes.

He took a swig of water from his canteen, readjusted his hat and got back to work. His relationship with his brother Nick was growing stronger every day, but Heath still felt he had to earn Nick’s respect, wanted Nick’s respect, so here he was, doing as much or more work than two other men. He didn’t even look up when he heard the hoofbeats or the jingle of spurs come up behind him.

“Hey, Heath, you look like you’re about to melt! Whadda you say we knock off now and get an early start tomorrow when it’s cooled down a bit?” Heath turned to look at his brother. Still sounded strange, even in his thoughts. His brother. Nick Barkley stood with his hands on his hips, giving the line of fence posts an appraising look. Every inch the rancher, from his brown Stetson to the spurs strapped onto his boots, Nick was the kind of brother Heath had always dreamed of. Someone who appreciated a hard day’s work and a hard day’s play when the work was done.

Nick gave Heath a hearty slap on the back. “Couldn’t’ve done a better job myself. Let’s get going. I’m sure Silas’ll have some of that lemonade waiting for us.”

The unexpected praise gave Heath a warm feeling. “Sounds good to me.” Heath gathered up his tools and piled them neatly for the start of tomorrow’s work before mounting his horse. Nick followed and soon the two cowboys were riding up to the ranch buildings. They left the horses in the care of one of the hands and entered the house through the kitchen door. Sure enough, a pitcher of lemonade was sitting on the table and Nick wasted no time in pouring them each a big glass. As they were finishing, they heard the sound of the front door. Nick quickly strode out to greet whichever family member was home.

Victoria was at the table in the foyer, sorting through the mail. She gave both of her boys a warm smile as they entered.

“Hello, Nick, Heath,” she greeted them. “You’re home early.”

Nick gave his mother a kiss on the cheek. “Too hot out there do an honest day’s work. Had to get Heath back before he melted.” He gave Heath a grin and a friendly nudge in the ribs.

Heath just shook his head with a small smile. Yep, he was sure getting used to this family thing.

Victoria gave them both a critical look. “I do hope you’re planning to clean up before dinner.”

Nick started up the stairs two at a time before Heath could react. “I’ve got the tub first!”

Heath shook his head again before starting to follow his brother.

“Heath.” His mother’s voice called him back. His mother. That was also something he was getting used to. Victoria Barkley had been the first to accept him into the family and it hadn’t taken long before she accepted him into her heart as well. Her strength and her spirit were so like that of his mama, it hadn’t been hard for her to convince him to call her Mother like the rest of her children. He gave her a smile as he walked over and she handed him an envelope. “This was at the post office for you.”

Heath looked down. Across the envelope, across his carefully printed words, was written _‘Return to sender. Addressee unknown’_. His heart fell.

“Thanks, Mother,” he managed to say before turning and heading up to the privacy of his room. He sat on the bed for a long while. Where could she have gone? What could have happened to her?

Heath was quiet all through dinner. Not his usual reserved, especially-when-compared-to-Nick quiet, but a troubled sort of quiet. Victoria suspected it had something to do with the returned letter. She tried to resist the urge to pry into her new son’s life, but when something was bothering one of her children, she had no choice but to help. She waited until after dinner and the rest of the family was otherwise occupied before approaching Heath.

“Would you like to talk?”

Heath didn’t respond, he just continued to stare into the fire. Victoria walked up to him and placed a caring hand on his arm.

“Who is Katey Reynolds? I couldn’t help but notice the name on that returned envelope this afternoon.”

“She’s…a friend,” Heath said finally. He stared into the fire some more before continuing. “We’ve always stayed in touch, until my mama died. Wrote to Katey to let her know where I was about a month ago. The letter that was returned today.”

Victoria stood beside him, hoping Heath would feel comfortable to open up more. When nothing else was forthcoming, she offered some advice. “Why don’t you talk to Jarrod? I’m sure he can help you find her.”

Heath turned and gave a small smile. “I’ll think about it.” He gave her a kiss on the cheek. “I’d better get to bed. Gettin’ up early tomorrow to beat the heat. Goodnight, Mother.”

Victoria watched as he walked up the stairs. Heath had endured so much in his young life and she hoped nothing had happened to her son’s friend.


	3. Chapter 3

Heath took his eldest brother aside after lunch and explained about the letter.

“Don’t get discouraged if it takes a while to track her down, Heath,” Jarrod advised as they sat in the library over coffee. “It’s been at least ten months and New York is a big place. It’s possible she got married and changed her name or she could have moved out of the state entirely.”

Heath nodded in resigned agreement. He certainly never pictured himself with a brother like Jarrod. Intelligent, principled, educated. But just as tough as Nick and loyalty that, once given, was unshakable. If anyone could find Katey, he knew it was his brother the lawyer. “I understand, Jarrod. I just need to know if she’s okay.”

Jarrod pulled out a sheet of paper and a pencil. “The more detail you can give me, the easier it will be to find her. Let’s start with her full name. Katey Reynolds, correct?”

Heath nodded again. “Her full name’s Katherine, but didn’t like anyone callin’ her that. Always went by Katey.”

“And what was her occupation?”

Heath paused again. Jarrod didn’t need all the details of Katey’s life, just the ones related to her current situation. “She was working for an older lady, Mrs. Deveraux. Met Mrs. Deveraux in Bakersfield. Her husband just died and the old lady took a liking to Katey and hired her on. When she moved back to New York, she took Katey with her. Her address is the one on the letter.” Heath handed Jarrod the returned envelope.

“What type of work did Katey do for Mrs. Deveraux?” Jarrod was nothing if not thorough.

“Kept her company, helped her out with day-to-day correspondence, that sort of thing, Kind of a companion,” Heath replied. “Katey’s last letter said Mrs. Deveraux was encouraging her to learn to be a dressmaker.”

“And when did you last hear from her?”

Heath thought back. When he arrived in Strawberry to find his mama desperately ill, there had been a letter waiting. The postmark showed it had been sent--- had it really been that long? “Almost a year ago.”

Jarrod got to his feet. “I’ll head into town this afternoon and start sending out inquiries.” He placed a brotherly hand on Heath’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, Heath. We’ll find her.”

Heath returned to work. But even toiling in the grueling midday heat wasn’t demanding enough to keep Heath’s mind from wondering and worrying what might have happened to Katey.

Heath regretted not writing immediately when he moved to Stockton. He and Katey promised to keep in touch, a promise he’d kept faithfully until this past year. He had written right after his mama’s death, telling her what happened, telling her he wouldn’t return to Strawberry, didn’t know where any letters would reach him and didn’t know when he’d next be able to contact her. But he had so many adjustments to make, so much turmoil dealing with his acceptance into the Barkley family, that he’d just never gotten around to it until last month. Maybe she’d given up on him when he didn’t write.

Heath thought about Jarrod’s comment that Katey might have got married. Lord knew he didn’t have any hold on her other than their friendship, but Katey always held a special place in his heart. He’d hated to see her leave for New York with the older lady and at first, Katey wasn’t going to go. But Heath couldn’t let her stay and throw away the chance to make a better life on account of him, so he talked her into going. He remembered his last sight of her, waving out the window as the train pulled out of the station. Men don’t cry, he’d reminded himself forcefully, but his eyes were moist as the train chuffed out of sight.

He’d always hoped that somehow their circumstances would change and he might get the chance to see her again, the chance to tell her all those things they were too young for when they were together. That was what the letter had been about, the one that got returned. Telling Katey about finding his family, finding a place for himself and, if she wanted it, a place for her too. But if it was too late, then it was too late, that was all there was to it. He just had to hope Katey was safe and happy, wherever she was and whomever she was with.

Heath sighed and got back to work.


	4. Chapter 4

On his way to town that afternoon, Jarrod’s mind was working on how best to start the search for Heath’s friend. Jarrod felt honoured that this very private man had asked for his assistance in finding out what happened. Heath didn’t tend to ask for help and Jarrod hoped this trust Heath placed in him meant his new brother was finally feeling like the true member of the family that he was. And Jarrod was going to do everything in his power to live up to that trust.

Riding into town, Jarrod couldn’t help notice the sign going up at the old dressmaker’s shop. Audra was lamenting over breakfast that Stockton was in dire need of another dressmaker’s skills. To hear her tell it, the entire town was going to fall apart unless one was found immediately. Then he saw the name on the sign and pulled to a stop in disbelief. No. It couldn’t be that easy. Could it? Jarrod quickly dismounted and tied Jingo in front of the sign that read ‘Katherine Reynolds, Modiste’ and entered the shop. Boxes and bolts of cloth seemed to be everywhere.

“Hello?” he called.

“Be right there,” a feminine voice answered form the other room. A moment later, a lovely blonde woman came through the door. She was quite possibly one of the loveliest women Jarrod had seen in a long time. She pushed a wayward strand of hair off her face as she smiled at him, a smile sure to melt anyone’s heart. “May I help you?”

Jarrod removed his hat and returned her smile with one of his own. “I certainly hope so. Are you Katherine Reynolds?”

She nodded. “Yes, I am.”

“And did you live in New York about a year ago?” Jarrod continued, ever the lawyer.

“Yes,” she replied slowly. “Could I ask your name and what this is about?”

“Forgive me, Miss Reynolds,” Jarrod apologized with a smile. “My name is Jarrod Barkley and I’m trying to find out the whereabouts of one Katey Reynolds, formerly of New York. If you’re her, I know a man by the name of Heath who is very anxious to know you’re all right.”

If Jarrod thought her smile would melt hearts before, the one she gave him now was outright heart stopping. “Heath? You know Heath? Where is he? Is he okay?”

Jarrod walked over and took her hands in his. “Heath is my brother, and yes, he’s fine. In fact, he’ll be more than fine when he hears you’re in town. He’s been worried since a letter he sent to you was returned.” Jarrod had an idea. “If you’re not too busy, why don’t you ride out with me and we’ll surprise him.”

Katey looked at him warily. “Not to seem skeptical, Mr. Barkley, but I’ve known Heath a long time and he doesn’t have any brothers.”

Jarrod took a seat on the edge of a table. Of course she wouldn’t believe him. Heath mentioned he hadn’t contacted her since he became part of the family, so a little explanation was in order.

“You know his mother died about ten months ago?” At Katey’s nod, he continued. “Well, before she passed away, Heath’s mother told him the name of his father. Thomas Barkley. Also my father. Heath searched us out about seven months ago. I can’t say it’s been a smooth transition, but I consider Heath to be as much my brother as the ones I grew up with.”

Katey took a moment to consider. This man claiming to be Heath’s brother appeared sincere. And she had spent too many nights worrying if Heath was all right since she received his letter about the death of his mama not to take the chance to see if it was really him. “If it wouldn’t be too much of a bother. I can’t think of anything I’d like more than to see Heath again.”

Jarrod obtained Katey a horse from the livery and they rode out to the ranch. On the way, Jarrod complimented her on her horsemanship, especially since she was from the big city. Katey related the story of how Heath taught her to ride when they first met. She seemed a bit evasive on the exact nature of their meeting and Jarrod decided not to pry. It was enough that they were friends and Jarrod couldn’t wait to see the expression on Heath’s face when they came riding up.

Jarrod had a good idea where Heath was working that afternoon so they rode first to that section of the ranch. Sure enough, there was Heath with his shirt partially unbuttoned and his sleeves rolled up as he manhandled a post into the newly dug hole. Katey reined up her horse and just watched him for a moment. It had been so long…

“Heath!” she called, practically jumping out of the saddle. “Heath!”

At the sound of her voice, Heath froze. No, it couldn’t be. It couldn’t really be her. He turned slowly. “Katey?” he said in disbelief.

Katey threw herself into his arms, almost knocking him down. “Oh, Heath, I’m so glad to see you!”

Heath’s face broke out into the biggest smile Jarrod had ever seen on his typically reserved brother. “It’s really you. Boy howdy, are you a sight for sore eyes!” He turned to Jarrod. “Jarrod, how did you---I mean---“

Jarrod just laughed, enjoying Heath’s obvious elation at seeing Katey. “Fortuitous circumstances, brother Heath. I’m afraid I can’t take much of the credit.”

Heath’s attention turned back to Katey. “When my letter came back, I wasn’t sure what happened to you. And now, here you are…” He shook his head. “I still can’t believe it.”

Katey kissed his cheek. “Believe it, cowboy. And now that I’m here, you’re going to have a hard time getting rid of me!”

From the look on his face, Jarrod could tell getting rid of Katey was the farthest thing from Heath’s mind.


	5. Chapter 5

Heath and Jarrod both insisted Katey return with them to the house. Jarrod rode a discreet distance ahead to give them a little privacy. The two friends rode in companionable silence for a while, each reliving memories of the time they had spent together. Katey finally spoke up.

“I didn’t expect to find you in Stockton, Heath. I was hoping to get up to Strawberry and see if there was any way of locating you, but after your last letter…” Katey remembered that letter, the hopelessness Heath felt after his mama’s death ringing in her mind. He wrote that he would never return to Strawberry, so there was no use sending any letters there. He said he’d try to write if he had a chance, but somehow, Katey could tell Heath was lost and adrift and when months went by with no word, she despaired of ever hearing from him again.

“I was in a bad place, Katey,” Heath admitted. “Wasn’t sure who I was or where I was going. Then something led me here, to find out about the father Mama told me about.” He looked at the figure of Jarrod riding ahead of them. “Found me three brothers, a little sister and a new mother. More than I bargained for.”

Katey remembered the affection in Jarrod’s voice as he told her about Heath being his brother. “Seems like you found yourself a family,” she said wistfully.

Heath regarded her closely. There was something about her, a loneliness he hadn’t noticed earlier. “What about Mrs. Deveraux? You always described her like family, like she was a favorite aunt.”

Katey had a sad smile on her face. “She passed on about five months ago.” She looked over at Heath. “She was very good to me. Taught me everything a well-bred young lady should know. If it wasn’t for her, I probably would’ve ended up back in some saloon somewhere.” Katey suddenly looked uneasy. “Heath, do they know about… I mean, did you tell them…?”

Heath shook his head. “Y’know I’d never do a thing like that, Katey. As far as anyone knows, we’re old friends. No need to tell them how we met.”

Katey relaxed. She hadn’t really thought Heath would say anything. “But what if they ask, Heath? I mean, won’t it look suspicious if we don’t tell them something?”

Heath thought about that. His new family could be a nosy bunch, that’s for sure. “I reckon I just found you wandering along the side of the road one day and decided to keep you.”

“You make me sound like a lost puppy!” she protested, laughing. “If anyone was the lost puppy, it was you, Heath Thomson!” She paused. “I guess I should be calling you Heath Barkley, now, though, shouldn’t I, Mr. Barkley?” There was an impish twinkle in her eyes.

“Don’t you dare,” Heath objected. “If you do that, I’ll just hafta remind myself where all your ticklish spots are!”

“You wouldn’t dare!”

They were still in high spirits when they rode up to the house. Dismounting, Jarrod offered to take the horses to the stable while Heath escorted Katey into the house. She gazed around in wonder as they entered the foyer.

“Heath, it’s so beautiful,” she exclaimed. “Even grander than Mrs. Deveraux’s townhouse in New York.”

“Never thought we’d end up in places like this, did we?” Heath gave her a grin. “Unless we snuck in when the owners were away.”

Katey remembered.

 _It had been an unseasonably cold spring and for a few days, Katey and Heath felt they’d never be warm or dry again. She noticed Heath starting to cough and worried if they didn’t find someplace dry soon, he might come down with pneumonia. Heath confided in her one night, when neither of them was able to sleep because of the nightmares, that he’d been in a Confederate prison after the war and suffered recurrent bouts of pneumonia while incarcerated. Katey wasn’t going to let anything happen to this man she’d grown to care so much about in such a short time and decided that, no matter what favors she had to trade, she was going to find Heath a warm place to sleep._

 _As they rode double on Heath’s trusty Modoc, Katey spotted a gateway off to the right. She nudged Heath._

 _“Looks to be a house over there. Maybe they’ll give us a place to sleep in their loft or something.”_

 _Heath pulled up. He didn’t like asking favours from strangers, but even with the shared heat from riding together he’d noticed Katey shiver more than once that evening. He wouldn’t be able to live with himself if she got sick because he was too proud to ask for help. “Let’s go see.” He turned Gal’s head and started up the drive._

 _The house was huge, bigger than any either of them had seen, and the windows were dark. The whole place was silent and seemingly devoid of life._

 _“Maybe no one lives here,” Katey whispered._

 _Heath dismounted and helped Katey off the horse. There was a large porch leading around a corner to a patch of lawn sheltered from the wind. Heath tied Gal to the railing, leaving her enough lead to get at the grass. He patted her on the neck and extended a hand to Katey. “Let’s see if anyone’s home.”_

 _Hand in hand, they walked up the steps to the front door. Heath knocked loudly, but there was no answer. He tried the handle and the door opened with a creak._

 _“Hello?” he called. When no one replied, Heath turned to Katey and shrugged. “I reckon you’re right. No one’s here.” He led the way into the house. In the dim evening light, he could make out the shape of a lamp on a nearby table. Taking a match from his pocket, Heath lit the wick. He gave a low whistle._

 _“Will you look at that.”_

 _The light from the lamp glittered off the crystal chandelier hanging in the foyer. Directly in front of them was an enormous sweeping staircase carpeted in dark plush. To the right and left were open doorways flanked with what looked like velvet curtains._

 _Heath tugged on Katey’s hand. “C’mon, let’s have a look around.”_

 _Katey was hesitant. “What if the owners come back? This place doesn’t look abandoned.”_

 _“When do you think we’ll ever have a chance like this again?” Heath asked and gave her his charming crooked grin, blue eyes full of mischief. Katey sighed and smiled. She just couldn’t say no when he looked at her like that._

 _They explored the main floor of the house, poking into every nook and cranny. Katey couldn’t resist winding the elegant music box she found on the sideboard and coaxed Heath to dance with her to the beautiful waltz it played. Heath found the gun cabinet and gave into the urge to inspect the new Winchester rifle it held._

 _When they finished their explorations, Katey lit a fire in the stove in the kitchen while Heath went to unsaddle Gal and rub her down. She made some coffee from the little they had left and borrowed a pot to stew the remains of the rabbits Heath snared the day before. They might be taking advantage of the house’s owners not being home, but they weren’t thieves and weren’t about to start._

 _After eating, Heath spread out their blankets and they fell asleep in front of the warm stove, not waking until they heard the creak of the front door opening._

 _“We should get out of here!” Katey exclaimed in a whisper. Heath heard voices and footsteps going up the stairs._

 _“I reckon that’s a good idea.” Heath slipped out to saddle Gal while Katey quickly bundled up their few belongings. They mounted and rode off cross-country, but not without some laughter about almost getting caught._

 

Katey laughed at the memory. “I wonder if the owners ever realized they had uninvited houseguests!”

Victoria, hearing voices, came out from the library. She stopped at the sight of Heath’s unexpected guest.

“And who is this lovely young lady, Heath?” she asked graciously.

Heath placed his hands on Katey’s shoulders. “Mother, this is a good friend of mine, Katey Reynolds. Katey, my mother, Victoria Barkley.”

The warm thrill Victoria still felt having Heath introduce her as his mother was almost overshadowed by the young lady’s name.

“Katey Reynolds? Surely not the same Katey Reynolds as the letter, Heath?”

A smile tugged at the corners of Heath’s mouth. “The very same, Mother.”

Victoria clasped Katey’s hands. “How wonderful to meet you! Heath has been so worried since his letter was returned. Please come in.”

Victoria led the way into the parlour, sat down and indicated that Katey was to sit beside her. “What brings you all the way from New York to Stockton, Miss Reynolds?”

Katey folded her hands in her lap. “When my employer passed away, she left me a small sum of money. I decided to return to California and open up my own dress shop. A growing place like Stockton seemed the perfect spot.”

“Bet that’ll make Audra’s day,” Heath remarked.

“What’ll make Audra’s day? And what are you doing at home when there’s still a mile of fencing to be---“ Nick’s booming voice stopped short when he caught sight of the lovely blonde seated beside his mother. He removed his hat and bestowed upon her his most charming smile.

“Well, I didn’t realize you had a guest, Mother,” Nick said as he strolled over. “I don’t believe we’ve met. I’m Nick Barkley.”

Victoria and Katey had to smile at Nick’s attempt to charm her. Heath just raised an eyebrow.

“Actually, Nicholas, Katey is Heath’s guest,” Victoria informed him. “She’s just arrived in Stockton from back east.”

Nick gave Heath a long look, as if trying to deduce what sort of guest Katey was. Heath just stared back, an inscrutable expression on his face. Not receiving any satisfaction there, Nick sat on the edge of the table beside Katey.

“And how does a lovely lady like yourself know this ruffian?” Heath rolled his eyes heavenward at Nick’s remark and Katey tried to suppress a laugh. Even though they looked nothing alike, she could already see the family resemblance.

“Oh, Heath and I go back a long way,” she said lightly.

“Followed me home one day. Couldn’t get rid of her.”

Katey gave Heath a reproachful look. Heath gazed back in complete innocence. Victoria, sensing a private joke, was enchanted by this young woman who could bring out her quiet son’s rare sense of humor.

“Nick, Heath, why don’t you clean up for dinner?” She turned to Katey. “You are staying for dinner?”

“I don’t want to be any imposition…” Katey said hesitantly.

“Nonsense,” Victoria replied. “Any friend of Heath’s is always welcome in our home.”

Katey smiled. She could feel the love and acceptance Heath had found with his new family. It couldn’t have happened to a better man.


	6. Chapter 6

Heath was right. The discovery of a new seamstress in Stockton did make Audra’s day and the fact that Katey was a friend of Heath’s only added to her delight. Audra immediately made an appointment to go over designs and fabrics for a new gown for the upcoming orphanage benefit she was planning.

“And of course you’ll have to have one for yourself,” Audra told Katey with a mischievous look at her blond brother. “I’m sure Heath will to ask you to go.”

Nick leaned back in his chair, a charming smile on his face. “Well, now, Katey, Heath’s always maintained he ain’t much for dancing. I’d be happy to escort you instead.”

Heath gave Nick an insufferable look. “I reckon for Katey’s sake I just might have to make the sacrifice,” he replied. “Wouldn’t do to let a lady as fine as Katey have her feet ruined by dancing with you, big brother.”

“I’ll have you know I’m considered one of the best dancers in Stockton,” Nick retorted. “Don’t believe a word he says, Katey.”

Jarrod couldn’t resist joining in. “If you want a truly capable dance partner, Katey, I'd be the logical choice,” he told her with a glint in his eyes as he looked at his younger brothers.

Katey just laughed and turned to Audra. “Why do you think they’re so sure I’ll want to go with any of them?” Looking over at Heath with a twinkle in her eyes, Katey gave in. “I suppose if Heath wants to take me, I can’t very well say no. If I did, it would be like wounding a lost puppy.”

Heath tried to look hurt, but the grin on his face spoiled the effect. Katey smiled and reflected that this was how things were meant to be, surrounded by family and those you loved.

Later that night, lying in her room over the shop, Katey contemplated the events that brought her to this point. Her employer and mentor, Josephine Deveraux, had taken the young girl under her wing and opened up a world of opportunity Katey had never dreamed of. She hated leaving California, leaving Heath, but he convinced her that it was for the best, that if she had the chance to make something of herself she should grab it with both hands and never let go. The grand old lady ensured Katey had a solid education and, when she showed a flair for sewing, apprenticed her to an accomplished modiste in New York.

There must have been a divine hand guiding her, for her decision to start her new, independent life here in Stockton after the death of her benefactor had brought Katey the dearest wish of her heart, to see Heath again. She smiled as she recalled the good-natured banter between the brothers at the dinner table and the teasing affection they bestowed upon their sister. What families should be like, Katey thought. If her family had been like that… Well, if her family had been like that, her life would have turned out a lot differently. Better in some ways, but then she would never have met Heath and that would have been a tragedy.

Katey closed her eyes and fell asleep, excited to see what the new day would bring.

\------------------------

The news of a new dressmaker in town, especially one from New York and already patronized by Audra Barkley, ensured Katey had a steady flow of customers in the days leading up to the benefit dance. Heath managed to sneak her away for a ride around the ranch and a lunch or two, but Katey had her hands full with her work. This benefit was an excellent opportunity to make her reputation and that meant ensuring every gown ordered was sewn to perfection. It was a good thing she one of her own almost ready to wear, otherwise she would never have found the time to make a dress for herself. As it was, Katey delivered the last customer’s dress the morning of the party and spent the rest of the day putting the final touches on her own. She barely had time to fix her hair before Heath tapped on the door to pick her up.

Katey opened the door to find Heath standing there, dressed in a suit complete with tie, and stared at him in amazement.

“I don’t believe it,” she teased. “Can this really be the same scruffy cowboy I met all the years ago?”

Heath blushed as he gave her his lopsided grin. “Well, I don’t reckon I’ve seen a prettier lady since I came to Stockton. Actually, can’t recall ever seein’ one as pretty as you.” He offered her his arm and she took it, locking the door behind her. “Reckon I’m gonna hafta beat my big brothers off with a stick.”

Katey just laughed as Heath helped her into the buggy. “Your brothers are certainly charming. Must run in the family.” She placed a hand on his arm as she added, “But I’ve already got the best one.”

They drove to the ranch in comfortable silence, neither needing to say anything to enjoy each other’s company. The music was already playing as they arrived at the house. When they entered, Katey immediately drew most of the male eyes in the room.

“Looks like my brothers ain’t the only ones I’ll hafta take a stick to,” Heath remarked so only Katey could hear. She laughed as Audra came over to greet them.

“I’m so glad you’re here!” Audra gushed as she took Katey’s hand. “There are so many people I want you to meet!” As she pulled Katey away, Audra realized Heath was standing there, too. “I hope you don’t mind my stealing her away for a bit, Heath.”

Heath just shook his head in resignation and smiled. “Not at all, little sis. Just return her in one piece.”

Katey shot him an amused glance as Audra steered her off to make introductions. Heath wandered over to pour himself a drink and watched as Katey was introduced to the cream of Stockton society. She always had a certain amount of class, even when they were roughing it back in the days after they first met, but now Katey was a bit more polished, more refined. Well, even he’d acquired a few high-falutin’ manners himself since coming to the Barkleys. The old Heath would’ve never been a guest wearing a suit at a party like this.

As Heath was pondering their changes in circumstance, Jarrod walked over and stood beside him. He followed Heath’s gaze to where Stockton’s mayor was discussing something of great import to Katey and Audra.

“It seems your friend is the belle of the ball tonight, Heath,” Jarrod observed.

“Yep.” Katey glanced Heath’s way, gave him a smile and rolled her eyes at the mayor’s long-winded speech. Heath put down his glass. “Also seems she needs some rescuing. ‘Scuse me, Jarrod.”

Jarrod watched as Heath politely interrupted and led Katey off to dance. For someone who claimed to not be a dancer, his brother was remarkably graceful. Or maybe he’d just found himself the right partner, Jarrod mused. Victoria spotted him and came over. Jarrod took her hand and kissed it.

“Enjoying the evening, Mother?” he asked.

“Immensely,” she replied. “Audra did a marvelous job of handling all the details. I can’t find a thing she overlooked.”

Jarrod gave his mother a smile. “Well, she has a wonderful teacher.”

Victoria smiled back. “Thank you, dear.” She caught sight of Heath dancing with Katey. “They seem to be enjoying themselves.”

“They certainly do,” Jarrod agreed.

“Is this a private conversation or can anyone join in?” Nick gave his mother a kiss on the cheek.

“Just discussing how happy Heath seems to be with Katey, brother Nick,” Jarrod told him.

Nick’s eyes followed the couple in question across the room. “Well, she’s a good-looking woman. I reckon any man would be happy.” He continued to watch them and, as they wandered over to the refreshment table, a mischievous smile crossed Nick’s face. “In fact, I think I’m gonna ask her to dance myself.”

“Nick—“ Jarrod’s protest fell on deaf ears. He shook his head and moved closer for a better view. Victoria just smiled at the antics of her male offspring.

Nick bestowed his most charming smile on the lovely blonde. “Well, Miss Katey, it seems you’re having a good time.”

“Your family certainly knows how to put on a party,” she told him, returning his smile. “I don’t remember every having such a good time.” This time, her smile was for Heath.

Nick cleared his throat to regain Katey’s attention. “It doesn’t hurt when you’re the most beautiful woman in the room,” he continued. Heath gave his brother a warning glare.

Nick ignored him. “I’d be honored to partner you for the next dance,” he stated and held out an arm in invitation.

Katey looked down and suppressed a giggle. Heath sure pegged his brother well and she had to banish the image of Heath chasing Nick around the house with a large stick. Laughter under control, she smiled back at Nick and took Heath’s arm.

“I’m sorry, Nick,” she apologized, “but Heath offered to show me the garden.” She gazed at the blond cowboy. “Shall we, Heath?”

Heath didn’t say a word, but threw Nick a triumphant look over his shoulder as he escorted Katey outside.

Jarrod came over and put a brotherly hand on Nick’s shoulder. “Can’t win them all, Nick,” he said, trying not to laugh himself.

Nick just shook his head as he scanned the room and caught the eyes of a few of Stockton’s eligible ladies. “You’re right, Pappy. But don’t you worry about me. I still aim to win a few of ‘em.”

\---------------

Katey gazed at the brilliant stars as she strolled with Heath across the grounds. “It’s so beautiful here tonight,” she observed. She turned to Heath, who was regarding her with a fond expression. “Remember that time just out of Porterville? We were sleeping out and you showed me the constellations? The stars were sparkling, just like tonight.”

“I remember,” Heath said. He remembered most of those nights, the two of them lying close for comfort and warmth. They weren’t together again like that first night, Heath certainly didn’t want to leave Katey in a situation like his mama had to deal with. And they had definitely been too young, too poor, for any kind of promises. But now…

Katey reached up to touch his cheek. “You look like you’re a million miles away.”

Heath shook his head slightly. “No, just seven years or so.” He took Katey into his arms and gave her a warm hug. “I’m glad things worked out for you, Katey,” he said softly.

“For both of us,” she replied. “And we still have our whole lives ahead.”

They stood there, under the stars, for a long while, until Heath finally spoke. “Katey, I don’t want to lose you again.”

“You never lost me, Heath. Not really. Somehow I always knew we’d find our way back to each other.” Katey looked into his soft blue eyes. She tilted her head and met him halfway, their lips touching in a warm, tender kiss.

“Reckon we should do things the right way ‘round this time,” Heath said quietly when they finally pulled apart. “Will you marry me, Katey Reynolds?”

Katey gazed at him in wonder. Only in her wildest dreams had she ever imagined this could happen. It hadn’t taken her long after they met to fall in love with Heath but the future had just been too uncertain for her to hope they would ever have a life together. And when they parted, it wasn’t reasonable to assume she and Heath would ever see each other again, no matter what her heart told her. But here they were, after all those years, older, more experienced, with the whole world opened up before them, and Heath still wanted her. Wanted her enough to marry her in spite of what she had been in the past.

“I can’t think of anything I’d rather do, Heath Barkley,” she replied and he drew her towards him in a closer, more passionate embrace.


	7. Chapter 7

Katey was invited to the Barkleys for Sunday dinner and she and Heath decided to make their announcement then. All that day, Katey fretted. What if Heath’s family didn’t approve? They were a powerful, influential force and she knew from experience people like that didn’t readily welcome those without the proper breeding into their midst. The Barkley family had welcomed Heath into their lives, treating him the same as the other members of the family, but he still was Tom Barkley’s son, even if he was born on the wrong side of the blankets. They knew nothing about her or where she came from and Katey feared what would happen if they found out.

Katey recognized her fears stemmed from the fact that she grew up believing happy endings were for fairy tales and children’s stories, not real life. But someone had to write those stories, so someone must’ve believed they were possible. She held onto that thought as Heath picked her up for dinner and it was easier to believe with her very own Prince Charming sitting beside her.

Pulling up to the house, Heath lifted Katey out of the buggy.

“Not too late to back out,” he said quietly.

“You couldn’t drag me away if you tried,” she replied with a smile.

Heath put his arm around her waist as he escorted her toward the house. “Then I reckon it’s a good thing I’m not planning on trying.” He stopped and gazed into her eyes. “I love you, Katey.”

Katey lay a hand on his cheek. “I love you, too, Heath,” and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

The rest of the family was already in the parlour, enjoying a pre-dinner cocktail when Heath entered with Katey. Katey felt a moment of apprehension and took a deep breath to steady herself.

“I’m so glad you could join us, Katey,” Victoria greeted her warmly. “Can we get you anything? Some sherry, perhaps?”

Katey shook her head slightly. “No, thank you, Mrs. Barkley, I’m fine.”

Heath put an arm around Katey’s shoulders and cleared his throat. “Actually, there’s something we wanted to tell you before dinner.” He turned to smile at Katey and she smiled back. “Katey and I are going to be married.”

There was a moment of silence until Audra exclaimed, “Heath, that’s so wonderful!” and rushed up to give her brother an enthusiastic hug. Smiles broke out on the rest of the family’s faces as they, too, came up to congratulate the couple.

“Well, I think this calls for a bottle of champagne,” Jarrod declared after giving his future sister-in-law a kiss on the cheek.

“It most certainly does,” agreed Victoria, beaming. As Jarrod left to fetch the champagne, Victoria guided Katey to sit beside her. “Have you and Heath discussed a date yet?”

Katey looked over at Heath. “No, not yet,” she admitted. “We haven’t discussed much of anything.”

“Well, if I were Heath, I’d say the sooner the better,” stated Nick. “Don’t want to give the lady a chance to come to her senses.”

“Nonsense,” Victoria said, giving Nick a stern glance. She turned her attention back to Heath. “Eugene will be coming home from school for the summer next month, Heath. I’m sure you want all your family at the wedding. And that will give Katey’s family a chance to make it, as well.”

Katey cringed inwardly at the mention of her family. They hadn’t been a part of her life for almost ten years and she wasn’t about to let them intrude on her happiness now. Luckily, Jarrod’s arrival with the champagne forestalled any further discussion.

Jarrod distributed the champagne and held up his glass. “A toast. To my brother, Heath, and his lovely fiancée.”

As they drank, Silas entered the room to announce dinner.

“Oh, Silas,” Audra said happily, “did you hear the good news? Heath and Katey are getting married.”

“Congratulations, Mr. Heath,” Silas said with a smile as he came over to shake Heath’s hand. He turned to Katey. “You be gettin’ a fine man, Miss Katey. A mighty fine man. An’ dinner is served,” he concluded before Heath had a chance to be embarrassed by the compliment.

At dinner, the conversation centered around the upcoming wedding.

“We have to make a trip to San Francisco,” Audra insisted. “That way, you can be sure to have everything you need for the perfect wedding dress.”

“I’m sure anything you wear’ll be fine, Katey,” Heath assured her.

“Oh, you!” Audra admonished him. “What do you know about fashion? You can wear the same clothes for a week and not even notice!”

Nick laughed loudly as he thought of something. “It’s good thing your Katey’s a dressmaker,” he told Heath. “We’ll save a fortune on Audra’s wardrobe alone!”

Jarrod and Heath joined in the laughter as Audra gave Nick a dirty look. “Honestly, I don’t even know why I talk to you sometimes.”

“Must be my charming smile and winning personality,” Nick informed her as he returned to eating his dinner.

“Or else he’s just too loud to ignore,” Heath said to Katey.

Katey just smiled as Nick pretended not to hear Heath’s comment. Heath’s family was the kind she fantasized about when she was a little girl, where everyone was happy and loved each other. They seemed to accept her, no questions asked, because Heath loved her. And soon, she too would be a part of it.

“Is that all right with you, Katey?” Victoria’s question brought her back to the present.

“I’m sorry,” Katey apologized, “I must’ve been daydreaming.”

Victoria gave her an indulgent smile. “Don’t worry about it, my dear. I was just saying that Heath’s youngest brother, Eugene, should be home the first part of June. Would the middle of June be all right for the wedding? That should give us about six weeks for all the preparations. Does your family have to come far? Hopefully that will give them enough time to make arrangements.”

Katey’s stomach did a backflip. “I don’t really have any family to invite,” she replied quietly.

Heath sensed Katey’s discomfort. She had reasons for not wanting to talk about her family, reasons he wasn’t about to divulge and came to her rescue. “Katey never really had anyone to look out for her, kinda like me,” he told his family. He gave them a quick grin. “At least, ‘til I came here.”

“You can certainly consider yourself one of our family, Katey,” Jarrod assured her. “Isn’t that right, Mother?”

“Of course, dear,” Victoria said. “I’ll be happy to help you out with anything, just as I would if it were Audra’s wedding.”

Katey had a hard time fighting back tears. Never had she encountered so much love, so much acceptance, except in her relationship with Heath. “Thank you,” she managed to say. Heath took her hand under the table and squeezed it gently. She retuned the squeeze. Everything was turning out, just like in the fairy tales she didn’t used to believe in.


	8. Chapter 8

Jarrod smiled and nodded, hoping the man across the desk would reach the end soon. He was finally finished with the details of this important merger and if he could just get the businessman in front of him to stop talking for a minute, he could get the papers signed and get out of there in time to catch the train back to Stockton.

“I’m very pleased with the outcome,” Robert Anderson said, “but next time, things might move along more quickly if you were owed some favors in the right places, Mr. Barkley.”

Jarrod ignored the suggestion from Anderson that he resort to bribes. Ever since he met the man earlier that week, something about Anderson grated on Jarrod’s nerves despite his suave demeanor. He was starting to get an idea why that was.

A soft tap on the door was followed by Jarrod’s secretary walking in.

“Sorry for the interruption, Mr. Barkley,” she said, “but I’ve finished copying the documents you needed.”

“Thank you, Anna,” Jarrod said, thankful for both the paperwork and the interruption. “We're almost done here. Why don’t you head home?”

Anna smiled at him. “Thank you. Mr. Barkley. I believe I will.” She turned to leave, then turned back. “Oh, and I found the address of a shop that carries that lace for Miss Reynolds. I’ll leave it on the front desk.”

“You’re a treasure, Anna,” Jarrod told her. “Have a good weekend.”

Anna just smiled again as she left and closed the door behind her. Anderson looked up from the documents he was signing.

“Have yourself a lady friend, Counselor?” he asked.

“No,” Jarrod replied absently as he picked up the documents and checked to see if they were signed in the correct places. “Katey’s getting married to my brother, Heath. She asked me to pick up a few things for the wedding while I was in San Francisco.” Jarrod felt the man’s eyes on him and glanced over. Anderson was staring at him intently.

“Did I hear right? Your brother’s fiancée’s name is Katey Reynolds?”

Jarrod paused. The intensity of Anderson’s tone was unsettling and he was hesitant to answer. “Yes, I did,” Jarrod admitted finally. “Why do you ask?”

“My daughter, actually, my stepdaughter’s name was Katherine. Her mother’s maiden name was Reynolds. Katey disappeared over nine years ago and I’ve had no word from her in all that time. You don’t think this could be her, do you?”

“I’m afraid I can’t speculate,” Jarrod told him. Something about Anderson’s manner set off Jarrod’s instincts. He always had a talent for telling if people were trustworthy or not and they were telling him Anderson fell into the latter category. It wasn’t anything he could put his finger on, other than the insinuation of bribery, but Jarrod already regretted the little he’d previously said. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a few errands to run before I catch my train.”

Jarrod ushered Anderson out of the office and locked it behind him. He watched out the window as the man walked down the street and Jarrod was glad when he was finally out of sight.

Riding the train back to Stockton, Jarrod mulled over Anderson’s words. Could Katey be the man’s stepdaughter? And if she was, why had she not been in touch for nine years? Katey and Heath hadn’t been very forthcoming with how or when they met. The only thing Jarrod knew for sure was Katey said she didn’t have any family. No, her exact words were she didn’t have any family to invite, not that she didn’t have any at all. Jarrod decided he’d have to talk with Heath. He didn’t want to pry into Katey’s life, but Heath was his brother and Jarrod had long ago taken responsibility for his family’s well being. Even if it came to nothing, at least Heath would be warned of Jarrod’s misgivings about Anderson’s interest. Jarrod settled back for the rest of the ride.

*

Jarrod found his chance to talk to Heath after breakfast the next day.

“What’s up, Jarrod?” Heath asked after following his brother into the library. Jarrod shut the door behind them.

“Something happened in San Francisco that I think you should know about, Heath,” Jarrod began. He sat on the edge of the desk. “I had some meetings with a businessman named Anderson. Robert Anderson. Somehow Katey’s name came up. He thinks she might be his stepdaughter.”

Whatever Jarrod thought Heath’s reaction might be, it wasn’t the icy stillness that came over the blond cowboy.

“What did he say, Jarrod?”

“Only that she’s been missing for nine years.” Jarrod watched the subtle signs of emotion flicker across Heath’s face.

“Did he say anything else?’

Jarrod shook his head. “No, should he have?” When Heath didn’t answer, Jarrod walked up to stand directly in front of Heath. “Heath, we don’t know very much about Katey. Neither of you have been very forthcoming about her past, how you met...“

“None of your business, big brother,” came the reply and Heath turned to leave the room. Jarrod put a hand on Heath’s arm, stopping him.

“I think if it concerns this family, it’s very much my business,” Jarrod informed him. “And you marrying Katey affects the family. Tell me, Heath. If Katey is Anderson’s stepdaughter, why hasn’t he heard from her in nine years? She would’ve been only, what? Thirteen?”

Heath shook off Jarrod’s hand. “Let it be, counselor,” he snapped and resumed his way toward the door.

Jarrod continued relentlessly. “No, I won’t let it be. The only obvious answer is she ran away. Why, Heath?”

Heath whirled to face his brother, unable to endure Jarrod’s questioning any further. “Can’t let it go, can you, lawyer?” Heath’s face was full of anger and Jarrod took an involuntary step back. “You ask why? How about watching your mother get beaten to death? How about becoming a punching bag yourself after she died? How about figuring working in a saloon at fourteen’s a better life than what you’d have back home?” Heath slowly unclenched his fists as he saw the shock on Jarrod’s face and realized what he’d just said.

“Heath, I had no idea.” Heath’s revelations made Jarrod wish he hadn’t pressed the way he did. “Anderson gave me a bad feeling, but this… I’m sorry I pushed so hard.”

Heath took a deep breath. “ ‘S okay, Jarrod.” He regretted his outburst, but he’d already said more than he should’ve and if this man was truly Katey’s stepfather and knew where to find her, they just might need Jarrod’s help.

“Jarrod, anything I tell you doesn’t leave this room, understand?”

The lawyer nodded. “Of course, Heath. Confidentiality is one of the cornerstones of legal practice. I’m your lawyer as well as your brother.”

Heath nodded and walked over to the fireplace, not sure how much more he should say. “This Anderson could be Katey’s stepfather,” he admitted. “She never told me his name and always referred to him as her father. Probably wouldn’t’ve even told me what he did to her if she hadn’t kept waking me up with nightmares when we first met.” He looked at his brother. “And, no, Jarrod, it wasn’t what you’re thinking. Not exactly, anyways. We just…”

How could he explain those weeks on the trail, going hungry most of the time unless he got lucky hunting, huddling together trying to keep dry when it rained, feet sore from taking turns walking to give Heath’s horse a rest, but comforted that there was always at least one person who cared. Jarrod always had his family, waiting for him, supporting him, loving him. Katey had none of those things and Heath only had his mama until they found each other.

Heath hadn’t been the only one who had been woken up by nightmares those nights and one time, when Katey held him and tried to chase the demons away, he told her about Carterson. He couldn’t comprehend how she seemed to understand the hell he lived through, not until their positions were reversed and Katey revealed the terror she’d lived, being beaten for the least little infraction, locked in a windowless room with no food or water on her father’s whim. How could he explain that to Jarrod, who may have been cold or wet, hungry or in pain at times, but never lived through what Heath and Katey had.

Jarrod sensed Heath’s inner turmoil and walked up to stand by his brother. “It’s okay, Heath, you don’t have to explain.” They stood together for a moment, then Jarrod spoke up.

“Heath, I think you should tell Katey. If Anderson is her stepfather, she should be prepared if he comes to town to find her. And make sure she knows she’ll have the support of the family behind her.”

“Thanks, Jarrod. She’s coming out this afternoon to talk wedding plans with Mother and Audra. I’ll tell her then.”

*

“No, this can’t be happening.” Katey’s voice trembled. She looked up at Heath, fear evident on her face. “Please tell me it’s just a bad dream.”

Heath put his arms around her and held her tightly. The women had been having a wonderful time discussing the details of the wedding, but he managed to get Katey alone when they were done and tell her about Jarrod’s encounter with Anderson. When he mentioned the name, Katey’s face went white, confirming he really was her stepfather.

“Don’t worry, Katey, I ain’t gonna let anyone hurt you,” he reassured her.

“But, Heath, you don’t know how he is,” she protested, trying to keep her voice steady. “When he’s angry, or something gets in his way…” Katey shuddered at the horrible memories that were coming back. Even though they were nine years distant, she could still recall that terrible time clearly.

Heath continued holding her. “And you‘ve never seen my family when someone they care about’s in trouble. I’d back Nick or Jarrod against anyone and trust me, you don’t want to get on Mother’s bad side.” He tipped her chin to look into her eyes. “They care about you, Katey. You don’t have to worry.” Heath placed a soft kiss on her lips. “And besides, what am I, chopped liver? He’ll have to go through me first. And that ain’t gonna happen.”

Katey had to smile and she rested her head back on Heath’s shoulder.

Heath spoke up again. “Katey, I’m sorry I told Jarrod what I did. I just lost my temper...”

Katey glanced up at him. She could see the regret etched on his face. “You have nothing to be sorry for, Heath. It was bound to come out eventually. I just hope the rest of your family is as open-minded as your brother.”

Just then, they heard Nick’s roar from the foyer, “What do you mean, just barging in here?! Who the devil are you?!” followed by another loud voice, “Where is she?! Where’s my daughter?!”

Katey looked at Heath in terror. “Oh, no,” she whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

Nick strode into the kitchen to grab a sandwich before heading back to work. As he was fixing his snack, he heard a loud pounding on the front door. Nick remembered Silas was off visiting friends and went to answer it himself. The pounding continued.

“Yeah, yeah, keep your shirt on,” the tall cowboy muttered as he opened the door. The heavily-built man on the other side pushed past Nick into the house.

“What do you mean, just barging in here?!” Nick bellowed at the intruder. “Who the devil are you?!”

The stranger spun to face Nick. “Where is she?!” he yelled. “Where’s my daughter?!”

“Your daughter?” Nick had faced a few angry fathers before, but this wasn’t anyone he knew. “I have no idea what you’re talking about! Now get out of my house!”

Victoria appeared at the top of the stairs. “Nicholas, what’s all this shouting?”

Nick gestured widely. “This... this person just marched on into our house, demanding I tell him where his daughter is!” He put his hands on his hips and glowered at the intruder.

“Suppose you tell us your daughter’s name,” Victoria said calmly as she walked gracefully down the staircase.

The stranger glared at the Barkley matriarch and was about to answer when Jarrod and Audra entered the room.

“What’s going on?” asked Audra. “We heard shouting…”

Jarrod recognized Robert Anderson immediately. “Anderson,” he acknowledged coldly.

Anderson fixed his angry gaze on Jarrod. “Mr. Barkley, I want my daughter and I want her now.”

“My brother doesn’t make a habit of running off with people’s daughters,” Nick snarled. “Now get out!” He advanced threateningly, fists clenched.

“I’m right here, Father,” came a quiet voice.

Everyone’s gaze turned. Katey was standing in the doorway, Heath’s arm encircling her protectively. Her complexion was ashen, but there was a distinct air of determination on her face. Anderson took a step toward her and was blocked by Nick.

“Suppose someone tell me what’s going on here?” Nick demanded.

“That,” Anderson jabbed a finger in Katey’s direction, “is my daughter. And I’m taking her back where she belongs.”

“There ain’t no way she’s going anywhere with you.” Heath tried to keep his voice even, but his family could detect an undertone of barely suppressed fury.

Jarrod stepped forward. “Katey’s of legal age, Anderson. She can make up her own mind.”

Anderson turned his furious gaze on Jarrod. “I did a little checking after our conversation, counselor. And I’m not about to let my daughter marry that bastard.”

Nick took a menacing step in Anderson’s direction. “No one talks about my brother that way,” he growled.

“Nick, I can handle this.” Heath’s tone caused Nick back off. “You made Katey’s life a living hell,” Heath said, his soft voice masking the rage he felt. “Now I want you out of this house before I show you what that feels like.”

Anderson looked around at the resolute faces arrayed in front of him.

“I suggest you do as my son says,” Victoria advised icily.

Anderson took a deep breath and another step towards Katey. The Barkleys protectively moved in closer. “She’s my daughter...“

“Stepdaughter,” Jarrod interrupted.

“She’s still mine. I don’t care if she’s old enough to make up her own mind, she’s obviously not competent if she’s planning on marrying the likes of that.” He gestured toward Heath. “And if she’s not competent, I will make her decisions. I’ll be back with papers to that effect. Good day.”

Anderson stomped out the door, slamming it behind him.

All eyes turned to Katey, who would have collapsed if it wasn’t for Heath’s supporting arm.

“Jarrod, can he do that?” Heath wanted to know.

Before Jarrod could reply, Victoria stepped in. “I think we all need to sit down,” she announced. Heath guided Katey to the parlour sofa and sat down beside her. The rest of the family arranged themselves around the room.

“Now suppose someone tell me what that was all about,” Victoria asked, looking first at Heath and Katey, then at Jarrod.

Heath was the first to speak up. “That... animal... was Katey’s stepfather. He’s the reason she left home and was on her own when we met.” He gave Katey’s hand a comforting squeeze.

“I met Anderson when I was in San Francisco,” Jarrod said. “I’m the reason he found out Katey was here.” He turned to Katey, remorse in his eyes. “I’m sorry, Katey. If I’d known…”

Katey shook her head and tried to give Jarrod a smile to say it was all right. He didn’t know, no one but she and Heath had known. It was something Katey never wanted to talk about. She didn’t want to dredge up those memories she thought had been buried deep enough to never have to confront again. But Heath did know, and Jarrod knew some of it, and the rest of the family should know before they decided to stick their necks out for her.

“I never knew my real father,” she began quietly. “He died when I was very young. When my stepfather came along, I think my mother saw him as someone strong, someone who could provide for us. I always remember her wearing blouses with high collars and long sleeves, I didn’t realize until later it was to cover the bruises. My older brother tried to protect me, but then the war came and he was killed at Bull Run. I... “ Katey’s voice broke and Heath put his arm around her.

“Katey, you don’t have to…” Katey’s eyes met Heath’s, full of concern.

Victoria saw the fear and pain on Katey’s face. “Heath’s right, Katey, you don’t have to talk about it,” she reassured. “We don’t want you to relive that on our account. You’re here now and you’re one of us. We’ll do whatever we can to help”

Heath kept his arm around Katey’s shoulders. “What about what he said, Jarrod,” Heath asked again, “can he really do that? Can he really have Katey declared incompetent?”

Jarrod nodded slowly. “He can try, Heath. He’s still her stepfather. Anderson might be able to convince a judge that Katey isn’t capable of making her own choices. And if he can’t convince one, he’s just the type who will try to bribe one. We’d fight it, of course, but if she’s declared incompetent, I’m afraid he has all the legal right he needs to control Katey’s life.”

“That’s just not fair!” Audra protested.

“I know, honey,” Jarrod concurred, “but that’s the way it is.”

Katey’s eyes were full of fear as she looked at Heath. “Heath…” Her voice was trembling.

Heath tried to give her a reassuring smile. “There’s no way I’ll let that happen, Katey. If we have to, we’ll just go somewhere he won’t find us.”

Suddenly, Nick had an idea. “Hold on a minute. If she’s married, there’s no way a stepfather can overrule her husband, right?” Realization slowly dawned on everyone’s face. “Heath and Katey are planning on getting hitched anyway,” Nick continued, “what if they just did it a little sooner?”

“I think you’ve hit upon the solution, brother Nick,” Jarrod said with a smile. “A husband’s rights take precedence over a father’s.” Everyone looked at the couple on the sofa. “Heath, Katey, what do you think?”

Heath smiled at Katey, who smiled in return. “Think it’s a shame Gene’s gonna miss the wedding,” Heath replied.


	10. Chapter 10

Jarrod offered to fetch Reverend Stacey while Audra took Katey to her room to pick out a dress.

“It’s such a shame you won’t get to wear the dress you’ve been making for the wedding,” Audra said as she pulled out gowns for Katey to chose from. “It was just so exquisite.”

Victoria smiled as she continued to brush Katey’s hair at Audra’s dressing table. “Don’t worry, we’ll still have a proper reception when Gene gets home and you can wear it then. We can’t have all your hard work go to waste.”

Katey was almost overwhelmed by the care and warmth she was experiencing. “I don’t think I can ever begin to thank you enough,” she told them.

Victoria stopped arranging Katey’s hair and caught her eyes in the mirror. “You’re a part of the Barkley family now,” she said simply. “Heath loves you and that’s all we need.” She twisted Katey’s blonde locks on top of her head and fastened them with several pins and a comb from the dresser, leaving a few tendrils to frame Katey’s face. “There. You look absolutely lovely.”

“And I think I’ve found the perfect dress,” Audra announced, holding up a gown in ivory brocade. “Well, maybe not the perfect dress, that would be the one you’re making, but what do you think?”

“I think it’s beautiful,” Katey replied. She brushed away a tear that had escaped before it rollled down her cheek.

Victoria enfolded her in a motherly embrace. “Audra, why don’t you gather some flowers for Katey’s hair?” she suggested.

Audra gasped in dismay. “I almost forgot about flowers! I promise, Katey, they’ll be absolutely gorgeous!” She hurried out of the room and closed the door.

Victoria was glad for this time with Katey. She hadn’t had a chance to talk to her new almost-daughter-in-law alone and wanted to do so before Katey and Heath were married.

“Mrs. Barkley...“ Katey began, but Victoria cut her off with a hand on her shoulder.

“Please, Katey, call me Victoria,” she insisted. “Mrs. Barkley makes us sound too much like strangers, and you’re family, even if I haven’t known you very long.”

Katey smiled shyly. “Thank you, Mrs... Victoria.” She looked down at her hands in her lap. “I just wanted to say how grateful I am for everything your family’s done for me. And for Heath.”

Victoria pulled over a chair and sat beside Katey. “I know your mother should be here to talk to you before your wedding, but if there’s anything I can tell you, or help you with…”

Katey shook her head, embarrassed. “No, I think I’m familiar with… those sorts of things.” She hoped Victoria wouldn’t question how she knew. “But I’ve never had a family like this before and it’s a bit overwhelming.”

Victoria patted Katey’s hand. “I think you’re doing fine. And this is what family is for, to be there and help each other.” She paused for a moment, reflecting. “Since Heath came to us, I’ve often wondered exactly what his life was like, a young boy forced to become a man too quickly. Over these past months, I’ve seen what kind of man he became, and I thank God for bringing him to us. And I’ve seen how much you care for each other, and I thank God for bringing you back into his life.” She put her arms around Katey and gave her a hug, which Katey returned. “Now let’s finish getting you ready so you can marry my son.”

\----------------------------

Downstairs, Nick poured he and Heath each a drink and took them over to where the blond cowboy was fiddling with the buttons on the cuffs of his good shirt.

“Between your shirt buttons and Audra’s wardrobe, that wife of yours is gonna have a full time job,” he kidded.

Heath turned to him distractedly. “What did you say, Nick?”

Nick just laughed. “Nothing, little brother. Here,” he said and handed Heath the glass, “I think you could use this.”

Heath stood staring into the amber liquid for a moment before giving Nick a grin. Nick held up his glass. “To my brother, Heath, may you always be as happy as you are today, ‘specially when your wife catches you sneaking in after an all-night poker game!”

They took a drink. Nick swirled the contents of his glass before taking another swallow. “Hate to bring this up, but you have any idea what Katey’s stepfather’s reaction will be?”

“Nope. Don’t think he’s gonna welcome me with open arms, though.”

Nick snorted. “Well, the man’s got some serious problems. One which will be me if he ever lays a hand on Katey. If he so much as looks at her the wrong way...“ Nick made a motion with his fist.

“You’ll have to line up, Nick,” Heath replied grimly, “but I don’t plan on leaving much for you.”

Nick sensed Heath’s mood turning dark and decided to redirect the conversation. After all, his little brother was getting married today and nothing should detract from his happiness.

“So you gonna finally let Mother move you into one of the bigger rooms?” Despite repeated attempts, Heath stubbornly insisted on keeping the smallest bedroom in the house, saying it was plenty big enough. “I’m sure Katey’s got more’n enough things to fill that closet you live in.”

Heath hadn’t thought of what would happen after he and Katey were married. “Suppose so. Haven’t really talked about all that.” He gave a slight grin. “Didn’t realize there’s so much to getting married. Reckoned you just found a preacher and that was it.”

Nick chuckled and slung an arm around Heath’s shoulders. “Oh, my boy, just you wait.”

“And you have so much experience in this how, Nick?” Heath wanted to know.

Nick was saved from having to answer by the front door opening and Jarrod ushering in Rev. Stacey and his wife.

“I see we have the bridegroom all ready and waiting,” Jarrod observed on seeing Heath dressed in his Sunday best. “And where’s the blushing bride?”

“Mother and Audra still have her upstairs.” Heath walked over and shook the reverend’s hand. “Glad you could come, Reverend. You too, Mrs. Stacey.”

“Performing marriages is always a pleasure, Heath,” the reverend told him. “I must say I’m relieved not to see any shotguns, even though Jarrod assured me you weren’t rushing the wedding on account of the usual reason.”

Heath’s face started to turn red while Jarrod and Nick chuckled at their brother’s expense.

Nick offered to let the ladies know everyone was ready and waiting. A moment later, Victoria glided down the stairs, followed by Audra.

“Reverend, I hope we haven’t inconvenienced you,” Victoria said with a gracious smile.

“Not at all, Victoria,” Rev. Stacey replied.

Victoria turned to the reverend’s wife. “And Mary, so glad you could make it as well.”

“Glad to be here,” Mrs. Stacey said, “but where’s the young lady?”

Audra laughed. “Oh, Nick convinced her to wait a minute so he could escort her and make a grand entrance.”

Mrs. Stacey laughed as well as she observed, “Nick always has had a flair for the dramatic.”

Just then, Heath’s attention shifted to the top of the stairs and he stared, unable to move. Katey stood there, holding Nick’s arm, resplendent in Audra’s ivory gown and fresh flowers in her hair. Heath thought she looked like an angel.

As Nick escorted her down the stairs, Katey never took her eyes off Heath. She couldn’t recall any sight that made her heart beat as that of the man in front of her.

Nick presented her to Heath with a flourish and moved aside. They stood, gazing into each other’s eyes until Jarrod cleared his throat to get their attention.

“Katey, I believe you’ve met Rev. Stacey and his wife, Mary?”

The reverend and his wife walked over at Jarrod’s introduction and Katey smiled. “Yes, when we set the original date for the wedding.”

“Well, I think everyone’s ready,” Nick declared, “why don’t we get this show on the road?”

Rev. Stacey took up the position in front of the parlour’s large bay window, Heath and Katey in front of him and the rest gathered around.

As she listened to Rev. Stacey’s words about the joys and sanctity of marriage, Katey almost pinched herself to make sure she wasn’t dreaming. From a bruised and battered childhood, to saloon girl, to an older lady’s companion, then dressmaker, it was incredible that it all could finally lead to this moment. She gazed into the blue depths of Heath’s eyes as he promised to love, honor and obey, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, and her eyes were full of love as she promised the same to him. And when Rev. Stacey pronounced them man and wife, Katey’s heart almost burst with joy. Heath took her into his arms and kissed her tenderly.

“I love you, Katey,” he whispered.

“And I love you, Heath,” Katey whispered back and kissed him again.


	11. Chapter 11

Katey stretched and opened her eyes as the first rays of sun peeked through the window. The events of the previous night played over in her mind and she smiled as she recalled the touch of Heath’s hands on her skin and the feeling of his body against hers.

“Mornin’, sleepyhead,” came the soft drawl from the other side of the bed. “ About time you woke up.”

Katey turned to find Heath watching her, a smile playing around the corners of his mouth.

“Mornin' yourself,” she greeted as he wrapped her in his arms and kissed her deeply.

“So what would you like to do today, Mrs. Barkley?” Heath asked when he finally released her.

“I don’t know, Mr. Barkley,” Katey replied, sliding her hands across his back. “Do you have any ideas?”

“Oh, maybe one or two,” Heath chuckled, pulling her close again. As Katey expected, Heath’s ideas didn’t involve getting out of bed just yet. They spent a long time enjoying an intimacy both had longed to rediscover. Afterwards, they still didn’t get up, content just to lie in each other’s arms.

But the rest of life eventually had to intrude on their happiness. Katey didn’t want anything to ruin the joy of being with Heath, but she felt she had to speak up. “My father’s not going to give up, Heath.”

Heath propped himself up on one elbow and gazed at his new bride. More than anything he wanted to be able to erase the worry in her eyes, didn’t want anything to mar the start of their new life together. He brushed a wayward strand of hair off her face. “Kinda figured that. But you’re a Barkley now and there’s not a lot he can do.”

“I just don’t want to cause trouble for your family,” Katey insisted. “He’s a powerful, influential man. There are just so many things...“

Heath leaned over and kissed her, cutting off the rest. “The Barkleys are a powerful and influential family,” he reminded her, “and they’re your family, too. And we’re certainly no strangers to trouble. Now how about some breakfast?”

Katey gave in, but she fervently hoped Heath wasn’t being overconfident.

It was closer to lunch than breakfast by the time they came downstairs. Katey and Heath made their way into the kitchen where they made an impromptu meal of whatever they could find. Hand in hand, they wandered out to see where the rest of the family was.

Victoria was seated at the small secretary desk, looking through her correspondence. She smiled as Heath came up to give her a kiss on the cheek.

“Hello, sweetheart,” she greeted him

“It’s pretty quiet,” Heath observed, “where is everyone?”

“Jarrod left early to catch up on some work at his office,” Victoria informed him, “and Nick and Audra went to collect Katey’s things. They should be back soon.” Audra volunteered herself and Nick to gather some of Katey’s belongings for her after it had been decided last night that Katey should stay away from town while her stepfather was still there.

Nick and Audra entered the house at that moment. Nick was sporting a rapidly blackening eye.

“Boy howdy, what happened to you, Nick?” Heath asked.

Nick gave an unintelligible grunt. “Ran into that stepfather of yours in town,” he told Katey. “Guess he took exception to something I said.” A wicked smile played across his face. “If you think this eye’s bad, you should see him.”

“Nick, I don’t want you getting into trouble on my account,” Katey protested.

“Ol’ Nick can get into trouble all on his own,” Heath told her with a grin.

“Oh, don’t worry, Katey,” Audra jumped to Nick’s defense, “Nick didn’t start the fight, but he definitely finished it.”

Heath put a hand on Nick’s shoulder. “ I appreciate your sticking up for Katey, Nick.”

“Think nothing of it, little brother,” Nick replied glibly, “after all, she’s my sister now too.” He gave Katey’s hand a squeeze. “Now how about some help hauling in all this stuff we brought?”

Nick and Heath carried Katey’s things up to what was formerly the largest guest room, now to become theirs. Both of them protested, but Victoria wouldn’t hear any objections. Heath wisely decided not to argue when Audra suggested she and Katey move Heath’s things into the new room too and unpack.

Jarrod returned home a short time later and found his brothers in the library, having coffee.

“That’s quite an impressive black eye,” he commented when he saw Nick.

“You should see the other guy,” Nick retorted, grinning.

“I did.” Jarrod poured himself a cup of coffee and sat across from Heath. “He was in the sheriff’s office when I stopped by, trying to swear out a complaint against you. Luckily, several witnesses saw him throw the first punch.” He gave his blond brother a long look. “Heath, have you thought about taking Katey away for a week or so? Some sort of honeymoon, perhaps?”

“Hadn’t given it any thought,” Heath admitted. “Things did happen a mite fast. Why do you ask?”

Jarrod took a sip of his coffee. “Apparently, Anderson’s been having trouble finding Judge Norris to have his petition heard. Wasn’t sitting too well with him and it’s probably the reason he took so much offense to Nick’s face. It might be better to have Katey out of reach when he finds out the two of you got married yesterday.”

Heath thought about it for a minute. Getting Katey away from the situation made sense and he sure wouldn’t complain about spending some time alone with his new wife. But still, “Kinda feels like running away, Jarrod.”

Nick spoke up. “Ah, come on, Heath, take that little woman of yours up to the lodge for a few days. All the privacy a couple of newlyweds could want.”

“I dunno, Nick,” Heath replied slowly as he made up his mind, “not sure if you’re up to running this place all by yourself.”

“What do you mean?” Nick protested loudly. “I’ll have you know I was running this place long before...“ He gave up when he saw the amused looks on his brothers’ faces. “Just get out of here before I throw you out.”

Heath found Katey and when he made the suggestion, her eyes lit up. It was decided they’d leave that afternoon, and, since the lodge had already been opened for the season, they didn’t have to take any supplies other than what they’d need overnight. Heath’s Charger and Tango, the horse he had given Katey as an engagement gift, were saddled and the newly married couple were soon on their way.

\----------------------------

“Well, that was rather unpleasant,” Jarrod observed as he and Nick watched Katey’s stepfather ride off in fury. It wasn’t half an hour after Heath and Katey left when Anderson showed up at the ranch, face livid under the bruises left from his encounter with Nick. Gossip being what it was, the news of Heath and Katey’s marriage spread through Stockton like wildfire and Anderson wasted no time in charging out to the Barkley ranch. Jarrod managed to keep the situation from escalating into an all-out battle and the threat of Nick’s fists was still enough to send Anderson back to town.

“Unpleasant isn’t the word I’d use,” Nick growled. “It’s a good thing we got Heath and Katey outta here. No telling what that animal’s capable of.”

Jarrod agreed and decided he’d head into town first thing in the morning to obtain a restraining order against the man, thankful Heath and Katey were off where Anderson wouldn’t find them.


	12. Chapter 12

Heath and Katey rode slowly, not having a need to hurry. The late afternoon was beautiful, the sun just starting to sink behind the trees and a few fluffy white clouds floated lazily through the sky. Their comfortable silence was only broken by the soft clop of the horses’ hooves and the calls of the birds in the trees. A deer startled from the bushes, followed by her spotted fawn, making Katey’s Tango sidestep in alarm. Katey got the horse under control without much problem and pulled her to a stop, patting the pinto’s neck in reassurance. Heath reined in Charger beside them.

“You and that horse seem to be getting along alright,” he observed.

Katey gave him a warm smile. “She’s just perfect, Heath. Easy gait, good manners.” She gave Tango a final pat. “But I haven’t ridden this much since I left for New York. I’m not looking forward to the sore muscles in the morning.”

“Well, then, I reckon I’ll just have to make sure to give you a nice, long backrub when we stop for the night,” Heath said mischievously, “can’t have you getting too stiff, now, can I?”

Katey threw him a wicked glance. “Oh, I think you could find a few ways to loosen me up,” she replied suggestively.

Heath chuckled and nudged Charger closer to Tango so he could lean over and give Katey a kiss. “Maybe we’ll just have to make camp a little earlier than we planned.”

The shot rang out as soon as they restarted down the road. Heath managed to stay in the saddle for a moment, clutching his left arm, but Charger shied violently and Heath was thrown clear, landing hard on the rocky ground.

“Heath!” Katey screamed. She leaped off her horse, who immediately bolted, and rushed to the still form of her husband, relieved when she saw he was still breathing.

“Get away from that scum!” snarled a voice. She looked up to see her stepfather emerge from the trees, rifle in hand.

For a moment, Katey was frozen in fear. “How did you find us?” she managed to say.

Anderson gave her an unpleasant smile. “Oh, it’s amazing how much you can find out when you put the right amount of money in the right hands. And once the Barkley hunting lodge was pinpointed as the most likely place for one of the Barkleys to take his new bride, it wasn’t hard to find out the way there.” He made a motion with the rifle. “Now get away from that bastard before I shoot you too.”

“No.”

Anderson was visibly taken aback by the force behind that one word and Katey surprised herself with the resolve that came over her. She wouldn’t have believed it if anyone ever told her she would stand up to her stepfather, but Heath’s unconditional love and the acceptance Heath’s family had shown her gave Katey courage she never knew she possessed. She realized what it meant to be willing to die to protect someone you love and the only way her stepfather was going to get to Heath was if he killed her first.

Taking a quick glance at Heath, Katey noticed his revolver was only inches from her hand. Slowly, so her stepfather wouldn’t notice, she edged her hand toward the holster.

“You little tramp,” Anderson said, his voice full of disdain. “Do you know how much talk there was when you disappeared? Even after I concocted some story about you going abroad to school, people still talked. You caused enough trouble when you defied me, I guess you didn’t learn your lesson well enough about who’s in charge. Maybe I’ll just have to teach you again.”

As he strode closer, Katey slid Heath’s gun from the holster, held it with both hands and aimed directly at her stepfather.

“Don’t come any closer,” she warned him, gratified her hands were so steady. Heath’s voice came back to her from all those years ago.

 

 _“Gonna teach you how to shoot.” Heath set up the empty can left over from their supper on an old tree stump and walked back over to where Katey was sitting._

 _“Heath,” protested Katey as he pulled her to her feet, “you don’t have to do this. I don’t think I could ever actually shoot anything.”_

 _Heath’s blue eyes held hers in an intense gaze. “You need to know how to protect yourself, Katey,” he insisted. “I might not always be around. Couldn’t live with myself if something happened to you ‘cause I didn’t show you how to fire a pistol.”_

 _Katey reluctantly gave in. Besides, she didn’t really want to say no when he looked at her like that._

 _Katey had a good eye and it wasn’t even an hour until she was able to hit the target most of the time. “Make every shot count,” was Heath’s last piece of advice, “your first shot might be the only one you get.”_

 

“Don’t play with guns, little girl,” Anderson sneered, “someone might get hurt. Now drop that pistol.” He advanced toward Katey, who tightened her grip.

“If you take one more step, I’ll shoot.”

Anderson took a large, deliberate step and Katey squeezed the trigger. The grunt of shock as the bullet tore through his chest was the last sound Robert Anderson ever made.

Trembling, Katey lowered the gun. She took a deep breath, forcing herself not to break down in hysterics. Heath needed her and if she didn’t remain calm, she wouldn’t be able to help him.

Katey pushed the thought of what she’d just done into the back of her mind and quickly knelt down beside Heath. She was appalled by the amount of blood soaking the left side of his shirt and when she rolled him onto his back, the side of his head was covered in blood as well. Grabbing with both hands, Katey tore the ruined sleeve from Heath’s arm. She knew enough about bullet wounds to be relieved that the slug had gone straight through, but the amount of blood… Katey tied a piece of the torn fabric as tightly as she could over the wound, hoping it would be enough.

Glancing around, Katey saw Charger standing in the trees a short distance away. Slowly, she walked toward him. Charger snorted and tossed his head nervously at the smell of blood, but stood still as Katey picked up the reins. She patted him reassuringly and tied him securely to a sturdy branch. Katey quickly unfastened the bedroll and saddlebags, grabbed the canteen and took them back to Heath’s side.

“Heath?” she said softly. “Heath? Can you hear me?” Heath didn’t move. Katey ripped the rest of the ruined sleeve into smaller pieces and, with some water from the canteen, gently cleaned the side of Heath’s head. The amount of blood made the head wound appear worse than it was and after applying some pressure, the bleeding slowed. Katey was worried that Heath was still unconscious and may have hit his head hard enough to cause a concussion. Her improvised tourniquet had stopped the bleeding from the gunshot, but still, he’d already lost so much blood. Heath needed medical attention, but Katey couldn’t leave him alone. There was no way she was strong enough to move him or get him onto his horse and even if she rode off in search of help, she didn’t know the area and was likely to get lost, none of which would help Heath.

Fighting back tears, Katey noticed the sun was almost gone and the air had a slight chill. They needed a fire and she needed to gather wood while there was still enough light to see. She wrapped the blanket tightly around Heath and went off in search of enough fuel to last the night.

When Katey returned, Heath was already shivering. Memories of the time she and Heath spent together seven years ago flooded back and she remembered the way Heath showed her to lay a fire. Soon she had a small blaze going and Katey turned her attention back to Heath. She crawled under the blanket and wrapped her arms around him tightly. With the warmth of her body and the heat from the fire, Heath’s shivers soon stopped. Katey stayed close, not knowing what else to do and prayed that, somehow, help would come.


	13. Chapter 13

Nick couldn’t sleep. He tossed and turned, his rest interrupted by dreams of losing something important and not being able to find it. It was over an hour before sunrise when he finally gave up and got dressed. He was surprised to meet Jarrod in the hall.

“Can’t sleep?”

Nick shook his head. “Nope.” He eyed Jarrod closely. The lawyer didn’t seem too well rested himself. “What’re you doing up so early?”

“Same as you, brother Nick,” Jarrod admitted. “Couldn’t sleep. Why don’t we go see if we can’t find some coffee.”

They made their way down the back stairs to the kitchen. It was still too early even for Silas to be up, so Nick put a pot on the stove.

Someone knocked on the kitchen door. Jarrod answered to find Duke McCall standing there.

“Come on in, Duke.” Jarrod moved aside as the ranch foreman entered the house.

Nick regarded him curiously. “What brings you by this early?”

“One of the men found Tango standing outside the stable this morning, still saddled,” Duke told them. “That pinto mare Katey was riding when she left with Heath yesterday. Thought you should know right away.”

Jarrod and Nick exchanged a worried look.

“If Katey’s horse showed up without her...“ Nick started.

“Something has to be wrong,” Jarrod finished, remembering the disturbing dreams that hadn’t let him sleep. He turned to McCall. “Duke, have Jingo and Cocoa saddled. We’ll ride out toward the lodge immediately, but get some men and follow with the wagon and some supplies. Heath or Katey might be injured.”

“I’ll get the rifles,” Nick stated as he strode out of the kitchen.

Jarrod quickly wrote a note, telling their mother he and Nick had some business to take care of and not to worry. He quickly grabbed his hat and gunbelt and met Nick at the stable. Nick thrust a rifle into the boot of each saddle and mounted Cocoa. Jarrod swung into Jingo’s saddle and the two men rode off quickly, praying it was nothing serious even though they both knew deep down something was terribly wrong.

*

Katey smoothed the hair back off Heath’s forehead. Heath hadn’t developed a fever during the night, but he also hadn’t woken up and she was scared. She couldn’t bear the thought of losing him, just when they had their whole lives ahead of them.

“Please,” Katey whispered, “please don’t leave me, Heath. We’re going to have such a wonderful life together. There are so many things to look forward to. Sunday dinners, Christmases together, birthdays. I can even get you a birthday present this time.”

Heath had let it slip that morning that it was his seventeenth birthday and Katey spent all day wracking her brain to come up with something to make it just a little special. There was no way to get him a present, but Katey knew how much Heath cared for his Gal and while he was out trying to catch something for supper, she sat and polished and oiled Gal’s tack until it gleamed.

“I know it’s not much,” she said apologetically when Heath returned, “but I wanted to do something for your birthday.”

Heath gave Katey a tender smile as he ran the bridle through his hands. “Never saw it look so fine,” he told her. “In fact, I couldn’t imagine a better present.” He gave her a hug and a gentle kiss on the lips and Katey couldn’t remember a time when she’d felt so happy.

“You always made me feel so special, Heath,” Katey told him as she cradled his head in her lap. “I love you so much.” She couldn’t fight back the tears any longer.

The sound of sobbing wormed its way through the pain and disorientation clouding Heath’s mind. Katey, was his first thought. Was she okay? What happened? He tried to remember, but nothing seemed to work. Heath forced his eyes open a crack. He could make out Katey’s shape dimly in the faint glow of the fire and saw the tears on her face.

“Don’t cry, Katey,” came the weak voice. “Never want t’hear you cryin’.”

Katey wiped away the tears and saw Heath’s blue eyes looking at her.

“Heath,” she exclaimed quietly. She leaned down and gave him a light kiss on the forehead.

“Wha’…?” he managed to ask. “Can’t…’member.” Heath struggled to stay awake, but he felt his awareness dimming

“Shhhh.” Katey ran gentle fingers through his hair. “We’ll talk about it later.” She reached for the canteen. “Here. Only a small sip.” The effort of swallowing proved too much and Heath lapsed back into unconsciousness.

“Heath?” When she didn’t receive an answer, Katey closed her eyes and prayed again that they would make it through.

A few hours later, Heath woke again to brilliant sunlight streaming through the trees. His head was still throbbing, his arm hurt like hell and at first, he had trouble remembering where he was. As he tried to concentrate, bits and pieces started coming back. A gunshot, hitting the ground, a vision of Katey holding him. Heath tried to sit up. A wave of dizziness and nausea washed over him and he sank back to the ground with a groan.

Katey heard him and quickly came over from where she was making sure Charger was okay. She knelt down beside him and took his hand in hers.

“Heath? How does your head feel?”

An expression of pain flashed across his face. “Like I’ve been kicked by a mule.” Heath closed his eyes. “I remember a shot…” He looked back at Katey, concerned. “You okay?”

Katey nodded, unable to speak. Maybe, just maybe, everything would be alright.

Heath tried to remember how they ended up here, but the pain in his head and arm was too great. “What happened?”

“It…it was my father,” Katey finally managed to say. “Somehow, he found us.” She thought of the look of shock on his face as she pulled the trigger. “He can’t hurt us anymore, Heath.”

Heath closed his eyes and gave a slight nod, not needing any further explanation at the moment. “How long?”

“About twelve hours. It’s almost eight o’clock,” Katey told him, checking the position of the sun.

“Can’t…stay out here.” Heath struggled to get up again and collapsed back into Katey’s arms.

Katey stroked Heath’s hair. “You’re not going anywhere, Heath. You’ve had a nasty knock on the head and lost a lot of blood. I’m sure someone’ll come along soon.” Katey tried to sound more sure than she felt.

“Not much chance of anyone coming along,” Heath informed her faintly. “Road doesn’t really lead anywhere.” He took a couple deep breaths. “Katey, you need t’go. Ride back to the ranch…”

Katey shook her head. “I’m not leaving you alone, Heath, not like this. And I wouldn’t even know which way to go.”

“Katey…” Heath tried to protest, but she shushed him with a finger to his lips.

“Heath, I’m not leaving,” Katey repeated. Heath closed his eyes in resignation. He was glad for Katey’s warm, loving presence. He’d had more than his fill of being alone. If anyone had asked, Heath would’ve called himself a loner, but that was before he’d become part of a family. Before he’d reunited with Katey, who felt like another piece of him. He still had a desire for solitude from time to time, but that wasn’t the same as truly being alone. Heath relaxed back into Katey’s embrace, her fingers lightly brushing his forehead as if trying to erase the pain and he gave in to the sleep that his body so desperately needed.

When Nick and Jarrod found them, Katey had also fallen asleep. There was an alarming amount of blood on Heath’s shirt, but his slow, even breathing was reassuring. Jarrod placed a hand on Katey’s shoulder and shook her gently.

“Katey,” he said softly. Katey opened her eyes and took a moment to focus.

“Jarrod?” she asked, a bit confused. “What are you doing here?”

“Tango showed up at the ranch and we knew something was wrong.” He looked over at Nick who was checking his brother’s temperature and pulse. “Nick, how’s Heath?”

“No fever and his pulse is good,” Nick stated. “What happened, Katey? Looks like he’s been shot.”

Jarrod gave her a hand as Katey struggled to sit without disturbing Heath. “My father found us,” she told them. “He…he shot Heath and was going to kill him, so I...“ Katey had to take a deep breath and closed her eyes. “I shot him,” she finished. “He’s over there.”

Nick gave Jarrod a surprised glance and went over to where Katey indicated. He knelt down and inspected Anderson’s body, “He’s dead alright. One shot, straight through the heart.”

“Thought you said you’d never be able to shoot anything. Mighty glad you were wrong.” Heath tried to sit and Nick hurried over to support his younger brother. Heath blinked a few times as he looked from Nick to Jarrod. “What took you so long?”

Jarrod laughed, relieved Heath was feeling well enough to let his sense of humor show. “Pleased to see you too, brother Heath. Hope we’re not disturbing the honeymoon.”

Heath shook his head and winced as the movement set his head pounding again. “Can’t say I ever thought it’d be a time I’d welcome my big brothers’ company, but sure am glad you came along. Couldn’t get Katey to leave me here.”

“Now you know it’s not that easy to get rid of me,” Katey teased as she held him close.

“Well, Duke’s followin’ with the wagon so we can get you home,” Nick told them. “We’ll get one of the men to ride for the doc to meet us there.” He sensed Katey and Heath could use a little time alone. “C’mon, Jarrod, I think there’s a stream not far. Let’s see if we can’t get us some fish. We left without havin’ breakfast and I’m starving.”

The two older Barkley brothers retrieved fishing line and hooks from the saddlebags.

“You’ll be alright?” Jarrod asked before they left.

Katey nodded. “We’ll be fine,” she assured him. She adjusted her position so Heath was leaning more comfortably against her shoulder.

“Sorry this wasn’t the honeymoon we had in mind,” Heath apologized.

Katey rested her cheek against his blond hair. “I’ve got you,” she said simply, “what more would I need?”

Heath closed his eyes and relaxed into the warm embrace of the woman he loved. Never had truer words been spoken. They had each other and that was enough to last a lifetime.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Options alternate chapter 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/337237) by [LoriLee (cowgirl65)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowgirl65/pseuds/LoriLee)




End file.
